Chobits – Episode Special – Minoru s Sickness
by Amsomnia Studios
Summary: Another edition of Chobits!


(Not Suited for younger people, not suited for people who needs a good ending, not suited for people who don't like a little darker side of the Chobits!)

Chobits – Episode Special – Minoru´s Sickness

???" So hey, your name is….Minoru…yes that's your name, my name is Dr. Wadaki, I am going to be your doctor for this evening, I hear you got some sea water in your mouth and are feeling pretty numb, am I right so far?"

Minoru"…Yes"

Dr. Wadaki" Listen just go with the nurse to your room, don't worry too much about how it looks in your room, we just had another person, who was unfortunate enough to spill some blood but please don't take notice, sorry for the trouble.

Minoru" it's…okay"

Nurse" It's this way, please follow me, the Doctor will be on his way quick he just have to do something before."

Some seconds later –

Nurse" This is your room, please wait in here while the Doctor does what he had to do, he will be here in a hurry to see you, and to help you with your problem."

Minoru"…Okay"

The room is a little dark but has a couple of very bright lights, the place is somewhat clean although the ground in the corner has some bloodstains and it seems like a couple of drops of blood is falling from the ceiling but that's probably because the hospital is pretty, since it's been there for almost a decade, now nothing more to do then wait.

Somewhere else –

???" Listen, I know what we do with someone like this, we do this, and then pull that over there, take this and then put in into this, then we have a new person, isn't that a great idea?"

???" I don't really know, are you sure we can just do that?"

???" Don't worry, this is our duty, now hurry back to your patient."

As a doctor hurries out of the room another doctor looks around the empty room, he slowly walks out of the room, and is greeted by a nurse.

Nurse" Doctor, can we just do this, I mean is this very logical, I mean is this really how we should work at this hospital?"

Doctor" Are you saying you are changing your mind? We have worked like this for the last seventeen years, why not now, is this person any different?"

Nurse" I guess not"

Doctor" Then quickly now continue the thing you were doing and let me be for now, I need to think a little before the operation."

Nurse" Yes…"

In the room with Minoru –

Minoru (Where is here, and why wouldn't they allow Yuziki to enter the building, she just stood there and they told her to stay put, but why, this is a normal hospital and she is just a persocon, then why wouldn't they, I wonder)

Someone knocks at the door and enters –

Dr. Wadaki" Okay Minoru we must first examine your body to find out how much you're swallowed or to see if it has really affected you, please take off your clothes except for your underwear."

While taking his clothes off he reveals his Speedos, apparently he hadn't changed before coming from the beach earlier, but nonetheless the doctor begins to examine his body for any unknown or known reason, and to find out if he only just swallowed and nothing more.

Dr. Wadaki" Hmm… I don't see any kind of reason for your sickness it must've just been the sea water you swallowed. However, please take these pills, starting with one from when you exit this room, it is very important that you do, for your own health well I will take my leave of you now Minoru goodbye."

The doctor leaves the room, and after a minute so does Minoru, as he exit the room he pulls down with his hands to the filled up jar with pills and takes one, he begins slowly to feels somewhat uneasy and slowly faints on the floor.

???" Come…his is down, take him up now, don't hurt him we might need him for later use, hurry let him lie down on this table, come quick, to you have the eraser, okay quickly now first off be sure that he has no hair on his body except for his head, I will come later when you are finished.

Sometime later –

???" Okay, are we ready for the procedure, he is still out cold, those pills worked pretty well, okay this guy will be the perfect product, this is everything we needed, now quickly remove that part and then when he wakes up I will tell him a little more and then sedate him further now come on quickly now."

Sometime later –

Minoru" urghh, what is happening, what am I doing in this room….huh what are you doing Dr. Wadaki, where is my clothes, why am I bare-naked, what is going on here."

Dr. Wadaki" Oh good, I have waited for you to wake up, now listen we will in a minute take you into the operation hall, we found out something was amiss, you were more sick then we expected, so we got to sedate you further."

Looking around in the hall, Minoru sees people dead in some of the rooms, people screaming at the top of their lungs, a bell that rings every now and then and the nurses who are covered in bloodstains from the neck and down to their toes.

Minoru"…No this must be a mistake, I must be in the wrong place, release me at once, HELP YUZIKI WHERE ARE YOU! don't do this please stop."

Dr. Wadaki" Shhh you will get some sedation now, be quiet, everything will be just fine once we finish this, don't worry that much Minoru, everything will be just find once we finish our work here, you will be on your toes in no time, shh Minoru"

As he is taking into the operation room, the doctor is handed a knife from one of the desks, he slowly moves over to Minoru and says.

Dr. Wadaki" Everything will be just fine….yeah sleep, sleep my little specimen, sleep, everything will be over in a couple of hours, sleep my cuteness…"

Slowly he falls asleep…

To Be Continue (Perhaps Haha)


End file.
